maximumridefandomcom-20200223-history
Maximum Ride Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Hey!! hey guys!! i have read all the MR books and i have never been so obsessed or involved in a books series until i read these. i read all of them in about one month (i'm a fast reader, haha). my fave in the series is Angel. i really love the Flock, and some of my friends think i'm a dork for loving MR so much. i have a crush on Fang. so hi, feel free to say something!! btw, call me Kat. 22:04, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello there Kat. Welcome to this fine establishment, the Maximum Ride wiki! And if you're a fast reader, you have competition. I read the entire series (The Angel Experiment to ANGEL) in a week. As for the welcome message, I'm sorry there isn't one. Things are a little lonely around here, if you haven't noticed. But have fun, and be appropriate. Once again, welcome to the wiki. MasterDeath 22:13, October 29, 2011 (UTC) oh haha, wow!! you is a fast reader!! well, anyways, thanks. and yeah i noticed the loneliness around here.... nice profile, btw. "the Underworld." and i hope you weren't being serious in the Hobbies section.... O_O sorry, the above comment is mine (Kat). i have an account on here now. please do NOT email me. i don't accept emails from people i don't know. =) I see Kat. Though...you don't really mention what your account name is. Thanks for the profile comment. As for my "hobbies..." I'm Death, what do you expect? Don't worry, I won't email you. I don't accept emails from strange people either. MasterDeath 01:27, November 9, 2011 (UTC) haha oh yeah. it's Shcawypapowy. "Max, that reason, that purpose is... you are supposed to save the world." 19:49, November 9, 2011 (UTC) anyone around? i'm bored.Shcawypapowy 19:58, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Uh, yeah. Just haven't had too much time for this place--but I drop by. MasterDeath (my comp won't sign in for some reason) ah, i see. yeah me neither. i have other sites that i'm on like all day:P btw, i like your profile, Depends on Your Ancient Culture. Shcawypapowy 00:06, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Mweh. I'm writing fiction all day. Abeit morbid and dark, involves assassination schemes, drowning people, strange psych, etc., but I pop onto the net quite a bit. Not to mention, a really long fanfiction that is nothing like the original MaxRide series. Yeah. I know. I suck. Thanks. I wanted to be...different with my profile. That's kinda what I live for, actually--to be different, not like everybody else. MasterDeath 05:18, November 22, 2011 (UTC) haha, it's okay, i write fanfiction too. it doesn't tie in with the real story at all. Shcawypapowy 16:48, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Eh, that's fine. I'm trying to write an original fiction story of my own, and it's definitely not rated G. (i.e., strong language, gore, messing with your head, death, etc.) MasterDeath 06:35, December 3, 2011 (UTC) i see. my friends and i are...... let's say "creative," and we write little skits that we then film ourselves acting out. almost none of them are G-rated. Shcawypapowy 16:48, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Oooooh. Hahaha. Well, nothing I'm writing is G-rated anymore. Hopefully, nothing is really perverted R-rated stuff; all I do is @#!*% R-rated stuff. I like blood and death. Heck, I'm named MasterDeath. Besides, whats not to love about death and blood and all that lovely stuff? MasterDeath 04:47, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Yep. All my friends and family are creeped out by blood and gore, but I'm just like "Don't be such a wimp." I love horror stuff. Shcawypapowy 21:09, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Heh heh. Blood and death help add drama and suspense. MasterDeath 03:15, February 1, 2012 (UTC)